<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Her Hands by AXEe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204485">In Her Hands</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe'>AXEe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Astra (Supergirl TV 2015) Lives, F/F, Fluff, Massage, No Sex, Pampering, Short &amp; Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:49:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Some more GD fluff.  Enjoy :=)</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Astra/Alex Danvers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Her Hands</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Some more GD fluff.  Enjoy :=)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>**</strong>
</p><p>The material of Astra’s catsuit/uniform reminded Alex of suede; soft and flexible yet still tough and durable.    Easing her fingers along the hidden clasp at the back of the collar, Alex smiled as the clasp opened like a zipper without teeth.    Smoothing it down and off Astra’s shoulders, she smiled in what she hoped was a reassuring smile as the suit fall away from Astra’s torso, leaving her upper body exposed.</p><p>Noticeably avoiding the agent’s gaze, Astra reached up to cover herself, her movements shy.    Leaning in, Alex pulled her in for a kiss, gently easing her down onto the bed as she tugged at the lower half of the suit, pulling it down and off Astra’s hips and legs.</p><p>Now fully nude, Astra still avoided Alex’s gaze, drawing her legs up as if to hide herself, as if she was ashamed of her appearance almost, and Alex was left to wonder when she had last been truly pampered by a lover.    Reaching up, she curled her fingers in Astra’s long dark curls, pulling her in for another kiss, smiling as she felt and saw Astra slowly relax.</p><p>Pulling back—and still fully clothed—Alex quickly wriggled out of her jeans and t-shirt, leaving her in only her bra and shorts.    Smiling down at Astra, she slowly reached out, gently caressing first Astra’s shoulder, then her bicep, and then her arm, slowly working her fingers into the tense muscles she found there.</p><p>As the muscles in one arm relaxed, Alex moved into the other arm, repeating the process, pleased to see that Astra as a whole didn’t seem as tense as she had before.   Gently urging her to roll over, Alex began to work the muscles in her back and neck, moving down towards her hips, smirking as she caught a glimpse of Astra’s center, noting the faint glimmer of arousal.</p><p><em>No,</em> Alex told herself <em>later, right now this is about her</em></p><p>Ignoring the sight, she moved down to Astra’s thighs, murmuring soothingly as the Kryptonian jumped slightly.   Feeling her relax again, Alex moved down to her calves and ankles, and finally her feet, wincing in sympathy as she heard at least two of Astra’s toes <em>pop</em> loudly.</p><p>Leaning back onto her heels, Alex silently urged Astra over onto her back, grinning as she saw how relaxed and at peace Astra’s expression was.    Scooting up, she curled up Astra’s side, pulling her close.</p><p>“<em>Feel better now?</em>” she wondered softly.</p><p>“Much,” Astra nodded, her eyes closed.   Shifting, she pulled Alex close, burying her face into the crook of Alex’s neck “<em>thank you</em>” she murmured.</p><p>Pulling her close, Alex found herself at a loss for words and could only press a kiss to the top of Astra's head…</p><p>
  <strong>END</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what you thought :=)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>